2021 (Bonum et Malum)
Timeline January *Kamala Harris is inaugurated as the 46th President of the United States. It was attended by approximately 2 million people, making it one of the largest inaugurations in American history. *Governor Gavin Newsom appoints Eric Swalwell to Harris' Senate seat. *Bayonetta 3 is released to the Nintendo Switch. *Warner Bros.' Sesame Street is released to theaters. February *Warner Bros.' is released to theaters. March *The sequel to the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Plug & Play + KIDS, are released to the Nintendo Switch. *Disney's untitled live-action film is released to theaters. *Warner Bros.' Mortal Kombat is released to theaters. *DreamWorks Animation's The Boss Baby 2 is released to theaters. April *Nintenpets is released to the Nintendo Switch. It features both dogs and cats from the previous Nintendogs game, Nintendogs+Cats, along with new breeds, and with new animals such as birds, fish, and rabbits. *Warner Bros.' Tom and Jerry is released to theaters. *Universal's The Fast and Furious 10 is released to theaters. May *On its 10th anniversary, the Amazing World of Gumball finally sees the premiere of its theatrical addition, The Gumball Movie. It concludes the series and finishes the story that began with the series finale, "The Inquisition," 2 years earlier. *Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE is released to the Nintendo Switch. *Warner Bros.' Akira is released to theaters. June *E3 2021 is held. **Nintendo announces that they are establishing the opportunity for one to create custom Joy-Cons, which they could design and then purchase from the Nintendo website. The best ones would go up to sale as "community creations," in which the creators would get 50% of the profits. They also announce the Switch Excel, a hardware revision to the original Switch, with the main console seeing a slightly smaller Bezel, 1080p screen, a camer, 8 GB of RAM, and 64 GB of Storage. The dock would see an upgrade thanks to a eGPU, resulting in 4K 60FPS gameplay on the TV. Together, they would be sold for $350 though are avialable alone, for use with older Switch technology (being compatible with them). The Excel console alone would be sold for $275, while the dock would be sold for $75. The Joy-Cons would also see an upgrade, the Joy-Con Plus (stylized as +). These are less prone to drifting and have better HD Rumble. Joy-Con Plus L would see the addition of a micrphone. Nintendo would also announce new Joy-Con designs including one based off of the GameCube controller (not just its coloring), one based off of the Wii (using translucent buttons), a set with a D-Pad on Joy-Con L, and one with a camera (for those unable to buy the Switch Excel Console). *Pikmin 4 is released to the Nintendo Switch *Pixar's untitled animated film is released to theaters. *DCEU's The Batman is released to theaters. *Universal's Jurassic World 3 is released to theaters. July *Pullmo is released to Nintendo Switch eShop. *The Wonderful 101 is released to the Nintendo Switch. *Mii Sports Deluxe is released to the Nintendo Switch, combining content from both Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort *Warner Bros.' Space Jam 2 is released to theaters. *Illumination's Sing 2 is released to theaters. August *The Nintendo Switch Excel is released. *Slime Rancher is released to the Nintendo Switch. *Grand Theft Auto VI is released to the PlayStation 5 and NeXbox. *DCEU's The Suicide Squad is released to theaters. September *As a response to the Republican Party shifting to the center, the America First Party is founded in Casper, Wyoming. It quickly grows thanks to appealing to Trump supporters that feel abandoned and excluded from this shift. *A Nintendo Direct is held. Nintendo announces that they are discontinuing their NSO app for smartdevices. *A system update to the Switch is released, adding voice chat to the Switch. *Grand Theft Auto III is released to the Nintendo Switch. *DreamWorks Animation's Spooky Jack is released to theaters. October *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is released to the Nintendo Switch. *Disney's untitled live-action film is released to theaters. *Warner Bros.' is released to theaters. November *Grand Theft Auto IV is released to the Nintendo Switch. *Walt Disney Animation Studio's is released to theaters, being produced by Lin Manuel Miranda it stars Disney's first ever Latina princess. *The third Fantastic Beasts film is released to theaters. December *Grand Theft Auto V is released to the Nintendo Switch. *Warner Bros.' Sherlock Holmes 3 is released to theaters. *Universal's Wicked is released to theaters. Category:Bonum et Malum Category:Years